Save The Last Dance For Me
by Blue Basium
Summary: They made a promise before. And he knows she'll always keep it. Apparently I have a thing for when they dance. Enjoy.


_I always wished I had stuck with the dance lessons in my youth. Instead I just live vicariously through fictional characters. Go figure. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will. How unfortunate_.

* * *

The stars in the star seemed to sparkle that little bit brighter for Derek Shepherd. He shut the door of his jeep closed and made his way towards his trailer( he always had been a romantic deep down, he liked to view the glass as half full, he liked to say things like the stars were sparkling a bit brighter for him). He walked across the grassy pathway under the dark night's sky towards the door with a slight spring in his step and a huge smile spread across his face when his hand touched the handle to the door. He hadn't felt this happy about going to a hospital fundraising event in a long time. In fact he'd never been happy about being obliged to attend these events. The hospital already had more funding than it would ever need so he didn't really see the point. He had deduced that it was just the Chief's way of making them all mingle and get to know each other without the formalities of their particular workplace which included their scrubs and lab coats. Obviously Richard had not walked past an on-call room recently.

Still, there was a very special someone who was causing the spring in his step and smile on his face tonight. And she was just on the other side of that door.

He pushed it open and was met with a smile inducing sight. His favourite red-head was standing with her back to him dressed only in a towel with her soft creamy skin still slightly wet from the shower. She was standing with one hand on her hip and the other resting under her chin staring pointedly at the bed and trying to decide which of the gorgeous dresses she was going to wear tonight.

Or to be more exact which one was more likely to make sure that Derek's attention stayed on her and only her. If she could only have known what was going on inside Derek's head at that moment, she would have been reassured he didn't care what she was wearing as long as she was with him and in his arms at the end of the night.

She felt those arms wrap around her waist pull her close to him so her back rested against his chest. She smiled as he trailed kisses along her neck to her collar bone.

"The black one," he said letting her go, reluctantly, to have a shower.

She turned around and he smiled _his_ smile at her before hopping into the shower. She felt herself tingle all over. It had been a long time since she had been the one he smiled at like that. Too long. A part of her knew that he had never stopped loving her, that what he had with Meredith was never love. Simply lust that had gotten to their heads. He loved the idea of being in love with someone who couldn't hurt him like Addison had. Meredith couldn't hurt him like that because he had never given her his heart. She never had it to break. Addison had. But he had broken hers too. He knew that now. He also knew that they loved each other through the pain. Through the hurt. He couldn't imagine a life without her. It pained him to think how close he had come to that.

It had taken two people to make and say those weddings vows in the first place and it had taken two to break them.

"You ready?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts and her eyes settled on him. She smiled, her husband looked very handsome all of the time, however, her husband looked particularly handsome in formal wear, especially that particular suit.

She stood up and ran a last hand through her hair. She stole a quick glance at her reflection in the trailer as he locked the door behind them. He smiled softly at her and told her she looked beautiful. She inhaled deeply, just a little bit shakily too. He took her hand and led her towards her own car, casually sneaking a glance at the view from behind her. There were legs everywhere. Long legs. Legs that disappeared under the skirt of her red dress and made minds wander and image exactly what that skirt was covering. Derek had always though of himself as a man who liked a woman with a nice backside. Then he met and fell in love with Addison and then he became and Addison man because what wasn't there to love about the whole package. But her legs and those sparkling green eyes always got him. Every time she smiled at him his heart leaped. When she smiled she smiled with her eyes and it travelled all the way down to those legs.

The night wasn't half as bad as they had all thought it would be. It had livened up significantly after everyone had gotten some alcohol into their systems. Music was drifting around the huge ballroom and the dance floor had been calling invitingly to Derek and Addison since they arrived. He smiled when he heard the name of the song being announced by the emcee. He strode over to where Addison was talking with Preston Burke and several other surgeons from the hospital. They were laughing together as he approached and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes connected with hers. He made his way to her side and slipped an arm around her waist. With gracious smiles they excused themselves from the conversation and Derek gently lead her a little ways away before turning and facing her, his eyes locking with hers, he was genuinely looking at _her. _Not searching for someone else in her eyes. He was just looking at his wife because at that moment in time she was the only person he wanted to be with.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked curiously. She had his sole attention. Just as she had planned. Of course she hadn't planned this question.

He stepped back from her slightly and held out a hand for her to take.

She smiled and placed hers in his. As the name of the song was announced again she smiled and looked at Derek side ways. Music began pouring through the speakers as they took to the floor.

Everybody's eyes immediately turned to them. They had yet to see the Shepherd's as close and in love since her arrival and huge dropping of the bomb that was: _"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."_

His slipped and arm around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. He held out the other and hers fitted inside it, matching perfectly.

"You promised me," he whispered smiling at her, their bodies pressed closer together as the music began to play louder.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight You can smile-every smile for the man Who held your hand neath the pale moon lightBut don't forget who's takin' you homeAnd in whose arms you're gonna be So darlin' save the last dance for me_

He suddenly spun her around and caught her up in his arms again. He looked up and him and raised an eyebrow. She let her body follow his lead. Loving the feeling she felt up and down her body when he wrapped his arms around her so. She felt his lips gently brush against her neck. She pulled back from him slightly and caught the look in his eyes. She smiled she almost forgot how fun it was to dance with Derek. Really dance with him.

_Oh I know that the music's fine Like sparklin' wine, go and have your funLaugh and sing, but while we're apart Don't give your heart to anyone But don't forget who's takin' you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darlin' save the last dance for me_

She pushed him backwards gently striding forward determinedly. She hadn't worn these heels and the sexy dress for nothing. She ran her hands from his waist up his chest feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingers. She placed a hand on his chest and let her fingers trace a soft line as she swayed her way around him. Her eyes never leaving his. He quickly stopped her circling and placed a hand back on her hips making her let him lead her backwards a few steps. He stopped slowly and lowered her toward the ground running his strong hands up along her body. One of her legs flicked up in the air slightly. Exposing more of her fabulous legs then she had planned.

_Baby don't you know I love you so Can't you feel it when we touch I will never never let you goI love you oh so much._

He raised her back up, slowly keeping her body pressed close against his. She slid her left leg up along his until it wrapped around his waist. She grinned mischievously at him. She released her leg and followed his lead.

_You can dance, go and carry on Till the night is gone And it's time to goIf he asks if you're all alone Can he walk you home, you must tell him no 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darling, save the last dance for me._

He took to quick steps forward and then back. His grip on her releasing slightly. She stepped away from him and he held a hand out towards her. She strode towards him just as the volume seemed to increase rapidly. She leaped gracefully into the air, he caught her, perfectly balanced, in his arms and lowered her to ground gently. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him towards her leaning backwards as she went until her gorgeous hair was almost touching the ground. He leaned towards her letting one hand get tangled up in her hair while her leg slip up ad around his waist again. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Softly at first until she started kissing him back. He lifted her back up to standing letting her leg slide back down to the ground and his arms wrap around her fully holding close as he kissed her.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darling, save the last dance for me Save the last dance for me Save the last dance for me._

She pulled back from the kiss as the music ended and was drowned out by applause from the people now gathered around them. They both turned to face them and bowed grinning sheepishly.

Addison turned back towards him and leaned in close to him.

"I never break my promise when it means you're the one taking me home at the end," she whispered.

Derek smiled and kissed her nose gently. He wrapped and arm around her waist and they made their way towards the exit.

They couldn't imagine a better place to be. It felt so right and safe to be in each others arms. He would never let her go ever again. They promised. The last dance would always be together. It wouldn't be right other wise.

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darling, save the last dance for me_


End file.
